BlazBlue: The Wheel of Fate
by DarktwoProductions
Summary: Takes place between "Calamity Trigger" and "Continuum Shift". This is a fan-interpretation of what happened between the two games, basing off facts from the two games themselves. This is meant to serve as a warm-up for a future BlazBlue story of mine.
1. Chapter 00: Prologue

**| Prologue |**

**| 2099 A.D. |**

Humanity faced its greatest catastrophe to be recorded in history. Much of humanity and the world itself had been ravaged by the greatest of beasts, the embodiment of darkness that would be forever known as, "The Black Beast". The Black Beast had spread its chaos and darkness through much of the world, causing much death and destruction that was until six incredibly powerful individuals, forever known as "The Six Heroes" appeared.

These Six Heroes would be forever recognized for having fought against The Black Beast and sealing it away. After doing so, the Six Heroes would go on to share their knowledge of Magic to mankind, and through the use of "Armagus" humanity was able to rebuild and live in peace. This peace did not last forever though.

* * *

**| 2194 A.D. |**

By 2194 A.D., an organization was formed to keep the use of "Armagus" in check and the world itself in balance, known as the "Novus Orbis Librarium" picked up arms and attacked a rebelling party known as the, "Ikaruga Federation", leading to what would be known as the "Ikaruga Civil War". In the end however, the N.O.L. came out victorious and all those inhabiting Ikaruga were eliminated in a wave of hellfire. Since then, the N.O.L. became more then an organization to keep Armagus in check, and the entire world began to fear them, except for one.

* * *

**| 2199 A.D. |**

About five years after the destruction of Ikaruga during the "Ikaruga Civil War", one man who dared oppose the N.O.L. began to rise and make his name both known and feared throughout the entire world. This man was called, "Ragna the Bloodedge" and with blade in hand he made his name known through the destruction of several branches of the N.O.L. that was until the wheel of fate turned and he found himself thrown into something larger then he could imagine.

During December of 2199 A.D. the N.O.L. was at its peak of concerning itself with the terrorist actions of Ragna the Bloodedge. However things larger then Ragna were at work and "The 13th Hierarchical City, Kagutsuchi" almost found itself destroyed. A man known as Terumi Yuuki, who instigated the beginning of "The Dark War" by accidently creating The Black Beast, was found as the main enemy but the public itself remained oblivious as Terumi sank into shadow leaving Ragna set back from hunting down the N.O.L. to now pursuing the man who ruined his past.

* * *

|** 2200 A.D. |**

A few weeks have passed since Ragna the Bloodedge and Terumi Yuuki exchanged words within the Sheol Gate during the end of 2199 that almost destroyed Kagutsuchi. Now Ragna and several others are preparing themselves for what lies ahead, as Terumi hides within the ranks of the N.O.L. as a man named "Hazama". Plotting and planning as something much bigger then all of them hangs above their heads.

…_The Wheel of Fate is turning…_

**| End Chapter |**


	2. Chapter 01: The Calamity Trigger

**| Chapter 01 – The Calamity Trigger |**

'_How long has it been..?'_

"Princess..? Oh Princess..!"

"H-huh?" A pair of ruby eyes opened, catching sight of a large black cat and a floating red bat like creature.

"Oh, Nago and Gii." A female voice spoke, "Is something the matter..?"

"No, but you were…'thinking' again." The large black cat frowned a bit.

"…Is thinking so wrong?" The female tilted her head a bit.

"Well no, but when you 'think' it usually means everything other then good..!" The floating red bad squeaked out.

Suddenly the female's eyes narrowed as she reached out and grabbed the bat, pulling him to her and pulling on both of his cheeks.

"A-ah! P-princess..!"

"Big mouthed familiars should know when to keep their mouths shut." The female muttered.

Soon, the young female who had been torturing the bat familiar psychically had thrown him aside and taken to drinking a cup of tea before her. She noticed her two servants (although the bat was now bruised up) were still staring at her with that look of concern. She made a small annoyed hiss beneath her breath as their concern was starting to bother her a bit, although she did not know why.

"You were thinking about what happened a few weeks ago weren't you, Princess." Nago, the black cat familiar suddenly spoke up.

"…And if I was?" The female replied coldly.

"Princess Rachel, it's not healthy to dwell on things that have already happened, you know that right?" Gii, the bat familiar, spoke as he flapped his tiny wings.

"It is not a matter of concerning myself with events that have already taken place. But rather the one who caused those events." Rachel, the female, replied after setting her cup of tea down.

"You mean that man, Teru—"

"Do not speak his name!" Rachel suddenly yelled, both of her familiars freezing up in fear.

"M-my apologies, P-princess." Nago stuttered.

Rachel stared into her half full cup of tea before her. Seeing her own reflection in the tea somewhat, her ruby eyes narrowing as she thought of the events that happened a few weeks ago.

* * *

_'I've been waiting for this moment! Look at me... Look at me, Noel Vermillion!'_

'_Noel! Whatever you do, do not look at that man..!'_

'_H-huh?'

* * *

_

Rachel closed her eyes tightly, it tug at her heart a bit. Remembering the sensation of fear upon realizing the culprit behind the recent time distortion, was that man, the one who formerly called him a Hero, the man who goes by the name…

"…Terumi Yuuki…" Rachel let out, her familiars perking up.

"Princess..?"

"…" Rachel remained silent.

Having watched all of this from an archway leading to the Alucard Manor was an aged man who served as Rachel's treasured butler and servant, Valkenhayn Hellsing. Valkenhayn was noted to have once been part of the legendary Six Heroes who took part in the Dark War against The Black Beast a long time ago.

'_Madame Rachel…I wish she weren't so involved in all of this. I know her father wouldn't want her to be taking all of this upon herself, but with my aging body there is not much I can do but…'_

Valkenhayn closed his eyes and sighed. He continued to think to himself a bit before looking up at the menacing red full moon above him. Flashes of memory went by as he remembered the days of being one of The Six Heroes.

"Terumi's intentions are still unknown to both Jubei and I, which makes me only fear more…what Calamity he plans to trigger."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the slums of The 13th Hierarchical City "Kagutsuchi"

A death cry was heard, as a soldier garbed in blue fell to his knees. The soldier clenching his left shoulder, which was pouring blood as it had been only moments prior been sliced open by a large blade. The soldier looked up at his attacker, his face being concealed by a blue helmet but fear being on his face beneath it.

"Y-you're…T-the Grim Reaper himself..!" The soldier gasped a bit. Around him, littered were about a Unit's worth of men in the same uniform as him.

The attacker standing before this wounded soldier was a tall man who wore an assortment of red and black. His most notable features being his white spiky hair, his left green eye and right red eye, and the large cleaver like blade he held. This man was widely feared throughout all of the Hierarchical Cities under the name of, "Ragna the Bloodedge", a man who had attacked various branches of the organization known as Novus Orbis Librarium or N.O.L. for short.

"Yea? So what if I am? It doesn't look like you got anyone else to tell. Your friends are all slaughtered." The man made a sick grin as he grasped the handle of his cleaver quite firmly.

"To be honest, I'm kind of getting tired of biding my time while you Library bastards run around doing whatever the hell you feel like doing. All of you are the same, corrupt government bastards who need to be…" The man, Ragna, went to raise his cleaver.

"…CUT DOWN!" He yelled, the Soldier cried out in fear but it was quickly ceased as Ragna had cut him down one last time.

"…" Ragna panted a few times, his clothes were partly soaked in blood from the Unit of N.O.L. Soldiers he had slaughtered.

"…Library scum…" He panted, looking up to see the Library's Kagutsuchi branch, standing at the top of the city itself.

"The one who…" Ragna clenched his right arm, having sheathed his Cleaver on the back of his clothes.

"…The one who cut off my right arm, he's there. That bastard…" Ragna gritted his teeth and looked back up at the Library's Kagutsuchi branch.

"TERUMI!" He yelled out, before panting again and walking back into the shadows of the slums of Kagutsuchi. If he stuck around any longer, the N.O.L. would probably send more men to investigate the Unit that suddenly vanished.

…_The Wheel of Fate is turning…_

**| End Chapter |**


	3. Chapter 02: The World's Strongest

**| Chapter 02 – The World's Strongest |**

'_Winds are beginnin' to change. Quite the bad sign I'd say.'_

On top one of the buildings in the 13th Hierarchical City, (better known as Kagutsuchi) stood a small beast-man. He wore an orange jacket with a hood, having the features and body of a cat, (although with the ability to speak and having two tails) as well what appeared to be a belt around his right eye to act as an eye patch. His left (and only) eye narrowing as he noticed how "different" the wind felt today.

'…_To think that damn Terumi would go on and upset the wind too.'  
_

The figure shook his head, beginning to walk along the rim of the building casually. The wind blowing against his body, it feeling rather chilled. The cat man couldn't help but cringe a bit at the feeling; cold temperatures weren't exactly his thing.

'_I haven't heard from the kid in awhile, I wonder how he's holdin' up these days.'_

The cat man stopped walking. Thinking about a white-haired apprentice of his he couldn't help but wonder if the kid had gotten himself killed yet. That's when he heard the sound of yelling from below.

"What the..?" The cat man spoke out loud, perking up a bit he looked over and peeked at the streets below.

Ragna the Bloodedge was running in the streets of Kagutsuchi, a small unit of N.O.L. Soldiers were pursuing him. Normally, in a situation like this, Ragna could just turn around and kick all of there asses but…if the cat man looked further from where Ragna had came from, there were about three more units worth of Soldiers running down the street after the first unit and Ragna.

"…God damn it kid, you've really done it this time."

"Shit shit shit shit!" Ragna cried out as he ran, pushing through the crowd he made a quick turn down the alley. Trying to keep running at his quickest pace but beginning to need to catch his breath.

"A-at this rate..!" He gasped; he turned a corner and froze right in his tracks. The cat man who had been watching him only moments ago now stood there.

"Y-you're..!" Ragna's eyes widened a serious look on his face.

"H-hey Old Man Jubei what are you—" Ragna went to yell, identifying this strange cat like man as one of the legendary Six Heroes and "The Strongest Creature in the world", Jubei.

"Shaddup kid, like always I gotta bust you out." Jubei said as he grabbed Ragna by his jacket and jumped into the air with amazing agility.

"H-hey..! You damn old cat!" Ragna cursed as Jubei landed onto a rooftop, dropping Ragna hard against the ground.

"Watch your tongue kid; it's rude to be speakin' to your elders, more importantly your master like that." Jubei looked at him and slammed his foot on Ragna's stomach.

"A-ah okay…okay I'm sorry. "He panted. Jubei moved his foot without a word and Ragna sat up, he looked over at Jubei as he walked a bit away. Jubei was actually peeking over the edge of the building to look at the N.O.L. Soldiers below.

_'They don't know we're up here…' _Jubei thought, he turned and looked over at Ragna.

"Okay kid, your safe that is until you screw up again." Jubei smiled, Ragna just sweat dropped.

"…Right…Thanks anyways I suppose." Ragna rolled his eyes as he got up on his feet.

Jubei just watched the infamous Grim Reaper as he dusted himself off and made sure his sword was properly sheathed. Jubei's eye just lowered as he noticed how "casual" Ragna took all of this, knowing that on the inside, Ragna was dying to attack the N.O.L. Headquarters in Kagutsuchi.

"Look kid—" Jubei began but Ragna interrupted him.

"I know what you're going to say old man, 'Don't be stupid and act without thought, no attacking the N.O.L. Base like you used too'. Or something like that, either way I'm not in the mood for a lecture." Ragna looked at Jubei. Who only laughed at his white-haired apprentice.

"My, my age must be catchin' up with me if a greenhorn like you is able to predict me." He laughed, Ragna just remained serious. He began walking away some.

"Hey kid, where you off too now!" Jubei asked, while Ragna kept walking.

"Back to my 'place' I need to check on Noel."

"..? Noel?" Jubei blinked, "Isn't that—" He noticed Ragna had jumped off the roof onto the next one.

"Hey kid! Wait up!" Jubei dashed after him quickly.

After awhile, Jubei had followed Ragna to the run down place he was using as his "hideout". Jubei wasn't expecting Ragna to even have any place to live, since he had usually just been going City to City, crashing into N.O.L. Bases and then running off. When Ragna opened the door and walked in, Jubei followed in after him, letting out a whistle.

"So the kid went and got himself a place eh?" Jubei teased, Ragna just rubbed his head.

"Damn it do you ever stop treating me like a kid! I may be an apprentice, but I'm no—" Ragna glared at Jubei, he never finished as he was suddenly assaulted by a blonde haired girl.

"Mister Ragna!" A young woman, with blonde hair and green eyes had come out of nowhere almost and hugged Ragna.

"I'm glad to see your okay!" She looked up at Ragna and smiled, Ragna rubbing his head and looking away.

"H-hey don't be clingy! I get it your thankful for letting you hang around me!" Ragna almost yelled, pushing the girl off him a bit.

"Got yourself a gal I see as well." Jubei smirked.

"I-it's not like that..!" Ragna perked, his cheeks a very light shade of pink. He didn't like this girl like that, not at all, if anything they could barely be considered "friends", but still the thought embarrassed him JUST a little bit.

"Noel here is just 'thankful', that's all!" Ragna tried to explain, introducing the blonde as 'Noel'.

"Ah so then this is the Noel you mentioned earlier, a pleasure to meet ya miss." Jubei smiled.

"Huh..?" Noel had only just now noticed Jubei, immediately freezing up when she saw him. Not because of his status as one of The Six Heroes but because-

"He's so cute..!" Noel suddenly cried, in a few moments blur she found herself sitting on a couch holding Jubei on her lap like a pet cat. Jubei blinking twice, not understanding what happened.

"H-huh!" He let out, somewhat embarrassed, Noel had pulled down his hood and was playing with his ears happily. Ragna just stood there, utterly speechless and with his jaw agape, while Jubei was blushing a bit and trying not to make it known that he enjoyed his ears being touched.

"Well there goes everything." Ragna just face palmed, while Noel sat on the couch with Jubei happily.

Eventually, Ragna was able to separate Noel from Jubei. Noel sitting on one end of the couch, pouting a bit, while Jubei was almost relieved Ragna stepped in, the last thing Jubei wanting was to appear vulnerable.

"…So basically, Noel here is actually a Lieutenant of the N.O.L." Jubei blinked, Ragna trying to have explained why Noel was with him.

"Was, after the battle at the Sheol Gate beneath Kagutsuchi, that bastard Terumi made it clear he was targeting her for some reason I don't know of yet. So, I let her follow me since she had no where else to go. I wasn't going to sit by and let that bastard get his hands on her, especially if she's got some big secret." Ragna explained.

"Makes sense seems like for once you actually used your head. Or was it a suggestion from Miss Alucard?" Jubei laughed.

"S-shut up you old cat!" Ragna yelled, he then stopped, he hadn't been visited by "Miss Alucard" or what Ragna called "that stupid rabbit" for awhile now. He wondered what she was up too, trying not to make his thoughts dwell too deep on it, he only snapping out of his thoughts when Jubei spoke again.

"Rachel is probably training for the upcoming battles against Terumi, you should be too Ragna." Jubei warned.

"…I know but…" Ragna looked at his right hand, Noel sitting there somewhat clueless on this.

"…It's not just Terumi I have to concern myself with." He looked up, back at Jubei who stared at him.

"…" Jubei was silent, while Ragna's eyes lowered.

_'…Jin…'_

…_The Wheel of Fate is turning…_

**| End Chapter |**


	4. Chapter 03: Lust SIN

**| Chapter 03 – Lust SIN |**

'…_Brother…'_

Darkness, there was nothing but darkness. A thick darkness swept to every corner of this "room"; nothing being able to be seen, no individuals, no objects, no nothing. This seemed like nothing but a field of shadows in which one was to be alone.

Suddenly, two figures appear. One is a young man with short blonde hair and green eyes, and the other is a man with spiky white hair with a green left eye and a red right eye. The man with the blonde hair gets in a stance, as does the man with the spiky hair. Both drawing their weapons they suddenly leap forward and enter a sword lock.

"…Brother!" The blonde haired man cries out.

The man with the white spiky hair makes no change in movement. Only keeping the same serious look on his face, and maintaining the lock between his blade and the other man's.

"Why won't you die!" The man with blonde hair cried out, he steps back and thrusts his blade forward, aiming for the other man's heart.

"Just die..!" He yells with widened eyes as his blade penetrates the heart of the other man. Blood splattering onto his face as the man with spiky hair freezes up, his mouth hanging agape.

"…J-jin…" The white haired man finally gasps out.

The blonde haired man, "Jin", only stares at the other man, grinning with sick satisfaction. That changes however, when from the wound in the other man, darkness comes out and begins to spiral around Jin. More and more of it pooling out, until it completely encircles him and begins to crush him, Jin letting out a yell as yet again his vision is clouded by darkness.

"Just lie there for awhile…" He hears the voice of the man with spiky hair, but then…

* * *

"Major Kisaragi..?" A voice calls out, "Yoohoo! Major Kisaragi!" It yells again. The man, Jin, begins to open his eyes slowly. Apparently being in the hospital bed, what happened prior appeared to be nothing but a nightmare of a vision.

"…W-where am I?" Jin sat up in the hospital bed, finding himself bandages and hooked up to machines. That's when he looks up and sees standing there two individuals. One is a tall man in all black with strange green hair and a black fedora. While next to him is a woman with the features of being half-squirrel, and cloaked in a black cape, the uniform matching that as the man next to her.

"..! Your—" Jin noticed who the man and woman were, remembering them from "before".

"It's been awhile, Major Kisaragi. You've been unconscious for almost half a month now." The man with the green hair smiled a bit, "Tell me, where does it still hurt? Do you want me to kiss your booboos better?" He laughed sickly.

Jin made a disgusted face and looked away, "Did you come only to taunt me..? What happened back at the Kagutsuchi Branch was—"

"Entirely not your fault. After all, it's not –YOUR- fault that you were too weak to stop the Grim Reaper." The man with the green hair smiled yet again, while his female accomplice just smiled innocently.

"Yea yea! Don't beat yourself up too much about it, Jin!" She let out, almost like a squeak. Jin's eyes just narrowed sharply as he glared at both of them out of the corner of his eyes.

"Are you calling me weak..?"

"Nonono! Not at all, Major! Just you aren't…strong enough."

"Look if your going to stand there and be a nuisance to me, you may as well tell me to what I owe the pleasure, "Captain" Hazama." Jin spoke, saying 'Captain' with utter disgust in his voice.

_'Such a sharp tongue, do not tempt me to cut it out. You annoying little—' _Was what was thought in Hazama's mind, while he kept that strangely optimistic smile.

"I just wanted to drop by and warn you that as of now, The Imperator has placed Assassination orders for both you and your aide, Lieutenant Noel Vermillion." Hazama laughed, Jin's eyes widened.

"W-what!"

"You've become too…'resistant' lately, Jin. Miss Imperator does not like that at all, she fears you'll soon go AWOL and become a threat." Makoto Nanaya, the female accomplice to Hazama, spoke.

"Although technically that already occurred a few weeks ago." Hazama laughed, referring to Jin's chase of Ragna the Bloodedge, which ended with Jin being hospitalized.

"…" Jin was silent; he suddenly tore the wires out of his body, ceasing his connection to the machines by his bed. He turned and glared at both Hazama and Makoto.

"If it's an order for all NOL members to assassinate both me and Noel. Why are you two strolling by and telling me this without even attacking?" Jin asked.

"That's because a specific Unit was assigned to this task, so while we CAN assassinate you if we choose too. It's not really designated as OUR objectives here." Hazama explained.

"…Then the Unit who was assigned to this task was—"

"The 0th Division, otherwise known as the "Wings of Justice" led by your old friend, Miss Tsubaki Yayoi." Hazama grinned, Jin was silent.

Jin silently got out of the hospital bed; he looked out a window and clenched his fists. He slowly turned his head to Hazama, shooting him a glare, not really caring much for Makoto.

"…Get out now." He asked, Hazama took this as sign to leave the pup be, and he just chuckled as he walked out with Makoto following. When the door slammed, Jin let out a small yell as he punched the wall, after releasing some of his anger he discarded the hospital gown and changed back into his N.O.L. Uniform. Reflecting on how little his role as Major Kisaragi of the N.O.L. even meant now.

"…No…It has no meaning anymore…" Jin muttered as he picked up his katana, the Nox Nyctores, Yukianesa, his eyes widening a bit in almost a psychotic manner.

"There's no important in serving them anymore, they want me dead. So be it, I'll leave them and dedicate what still remains in this body. To hunting down Ragna the Bloodedge! To hunting down…BROTHER!" Jin spoke to himself.

* * *

Hazama and his accomplice, Makoto, left the hospital, it being only in the background to them now. While Makoto followed after him innocently, her ears twitching as she thought of something.

"Hey Captain, mind if I ask something..?"

"What is it Makoto..?"

"…Is Tsubaki really in charge of the assassination orders?" Makoto frowned, in the past, she, Tsubaki, Noel, and Jin had all been best friends when they were all in the N.O.L. Military Academy. To think that now these best friends were killing each other, it just sort of tore her heart apart.

"I'm afraid so. But nothing I can do about it, I –am- only a Captain after all." Hazama mused, "But, Major Kisaragi and Lieutenant Vermillion are both capable fighters. I have a feeling that they'll give Tsubaki and her Unit quite the trouble." He grinned a bit.

'…_And in the end, Jin will be slaughtered, and Noel will be in my hands…all for Kusanagi…'_

Makoto just remained silent, whilst Hazama was thinking of the stage he had set up. Such a tragic tale he was letting unfold, in the end all of these once good friends would be fighting each other. Until in the end, the only one standing amongst them would be the bloodthirsty killer, Hazama.

* * *

Standing in the main lobby of the Kagutsuchi Branch Headquarters for the N.O.L. was a figure. This figure seemed to have an androgynous appearance as their body and face were concealed within a pale cloak (and hood) and white face mask respectively.

The figure looked down at its hand and held up two pictures, one of Jin Kisaragi, and one of Noel Vermillion. Being Major and Lieutenant respectively, they had once been respected in the N.O.L. for their prowess in missions, however now…they were both considered traitors.

"It is stated in the N.O.L. Guidelines: That all traitors are to be executed under holy judgment itself to ensure the stillness of the evil." The figure spoke, out came a slightly distorted (due to the mask) female voice.

"…But why has it come to this? Why me? Why them?" The figure wondered out loud, "…It's not fair…"

…_The Wheel of Fate is turning…_

**| End Chapter |**


End file.
